Ekalentium Avadonis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mione thinks Ron is worthless, but will discover that he is amazing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****SereniteRose, KyleVVV, Argolis Man, ShadowBB, Jenna M, Bella X, John of Lucasville and Tim Jack.**

* * *

**Ekalentium Avadonis**

**Ron Weasley and his love Hermione are in their bedroom. It is their wedding-night.**

"Claim me as yours!" says Hermione as she swing off her red wedding dress.

Yes, her dress is red, not white. Unlike in the Muggle world, magic women often wear a wedding dress that is the color of whatever house they used to be in at Hogwarts, so Hermione, having been in Gryffindor, wear red.

Had she been in Slytherin she would have worn green, Ravenclaw blue and Hufflepuff yellow.

"Alright, baby." says Ron as he takes off his red blazer and unbutton his pants, revealing his stiff 9.4 inch dick.

"Time for you to finally penetrate my hole of love." says Hermione.

Despite having dated for nearly 4 years by now, Hermione has not allowed Ron to fuck her, only lick her on Sundays.

And she's only sucked him off once a month.

Ron's not been happy about this rule, but since he love Hermione so much he's forced himself to put up with Hermione's anti-sexual rule-set for what little bit of actual love-life they've had.

"Indeed, Mione." says Ron, being very horny.

"Fuck my pussy, man." whisper Hermione in a porno-voice as she slide her white silk panties to the side, exposing her sexy pussy.

Ron smile, happy when he sees how wet Hermione's pussy is.

Hermione lean back against a pile of pillows on the bed.

"Okay." says Ron as he goes on top of his wife, but as he is about to slide his dick into her pussy, his dick lose its stiffness.

"What the bloody crap, Ron?" says Hermione in slight anger.

"Sorry, I don't know why that happened." says Ron.

"Do you no longer find me erotic?" says Hermione.

"Of course I do, Mione." says Ron.

"This piece of crap suggest otherwise, Ronald." says Hermione as she grab Ron's limp dick.

"My dick's not crap." says Ron.

"Perhaps not, but it doesn't stand up to the task now." says Hermione.

"I can go get some viagra." says Ron.

"No way! Viagra is for old men who are to weak to get a boner and if you need viagra that is an insult to me. That would make me feel that I'm not sexy enough to make you horny." says Hermione in anger.

"C'mon, Mione..." says Ron.

"Okay...you get a fair chance since it is our wedding night." says Mione as she decide to be less strict.

"Thanks." says Ron as he starts to jerk his dick, trying to get it hard.

"Let's see if this help." says Hermione as she finger-fuck herself.

"I think it will." says Ron.

7 minutes later, Ron's dick is hard again.

He try to slide it into Hermione's pussy and this time it works. Not only does it work, it makes Hermione very horny when Ron starts to fuck her.

Ron's dick now big and hard.

"Mmmm, fuck me! Yes!" moans Hermione with a sexy smile.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Ron and now there's no problem with his dick.

Ron's dick is now strong and awesome and Hermione love that.

"Your dick's so stiff and manly!" moans Hermione.

"And your pussy's wet and sexy!" moans Ron.

"Thanks, Ronald...!" moans Hermione.

"No problem, babe." says Ron.

"Holy fuck, so bloody erotic!" moans Hermione.

"Indeed, Mione!" moans Ron in a deep manly tone.

"Yeah! You fuck me very nice!" moans Hermione in her best porn-voice.

Ron fuck harder and Hermione enjoy it.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Ron.

"Awwww! Thanks, man!" moans Hermione.

Hermione and Ron are both very horny.

"Baby!" moans Ron.

"Drill my pussy with your thick dick!" moans Hermione.

"Sure!" moans Ron, fucking faster.

"Yay!" moans Hermione.

Hermione's boobs bounce to the rythm of the intense fucking.

"Fuck!" moans Ron, getting even more horny from seeing his erotic wife's boobs bounce all sexy.

"Yes, your dick throb and twitch inside me! Feels really awesome!" moans Hermione, all horny and happy.

"And your pussy feels so warm and soft around my dick-shaft, baby!" moans a horny manly Ron.

"Thanks!" moans Hermione.

"So I'm not worthless?" says Ron.

"Just the opposite. You're a strong fucker." says Hermione.

"Great that you feel that way!" moans Ron.

"Mmmm, no problem!" moans Hermione.

Ron starts to finger-fuck his wife's ass while he continue to use his dick to fuck her pussy.

"Yes, play with my magnificent shit-hole, Ron!" moans Hermione.

Usually she would think any sexual activity involving her ass is disgusting and perverted, but now she's so horny that she enjoy it very much.

"Babe, you've a very warm ass!" moans Ron.

"Thanks!" moans Hermione with a sweet erotic smile.

"Anytime!" moans Ron.

45 minutes later.

Ron fuck faster and remove his fingers from his wife's ass and starts to rub her left boob instead.

"Sexy! Grab my love-pillow there, man!" moans Hermione.

"Yeah, my sexy erotic lady!" moans Ron.

"Mmmm!" moans Hermione.

Ron gives his wife a kiss.

"I love you so damn much, Mione, my fuckable wife!" moans Ron.

"I love you too, Ronald, my horny man!" moans Hermione.

"Ahhhh, holy shit...yes!" moans Ron as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Mmmm, so damn nice!" moans Hermione as she get an orgasm.

"That was one hell of a good fuck." says Ron.

"It truly was. Sorry for thinking your dick was crap before." says Hermione.

"No problem. I forgive you, Mione." says Ron.

"Okay." says Hermione.

"Yeah." says Ron.

Ron lick Hermione's clit a little.

"Mmmm...that's sexy!" moans Hermione.

5 minutes later.

"Fuck! Bloody awesome!" moans Hermione as she get an orgasm.

Hermione and Ron takes off all their clothes, goes to bed and fall asleep, feeling very happy and wonderful.

**The End.**


End file.
